I Don't Want To Be Invisible
by Daydreamer-chan
Summary: Juvia is jealous with Lucy since Gray always talks to her. She gathered up her courage to confess her feelings to her beloved Gray-sama. My First Songfic. 'Invisible' by Taylor Swift. ONESHOT. R&R. GrayXJuvia. Hint of NatsuXLucy.


"**I Don't Want To Be Invisible"**

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Well, it's my 1st time writing a songfic so I hope this turns out great. Let me know what ya think, okay? ONESHOT. Read & Review…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fairy Tail. Credit belongs to Hiro Mashima. And I don't own the song that I will use in this story.

**Story:**

A gloomy day welcomed the residence of Fairy Tail. Team Natsu just got back from a 3-day mission with an important client.

"What's with this weather today?" Lucy asked as she took a sip on her hot chocolate.

"Beats me" Natsu shrugged.

"Even the other guild members are not in the mood to fight today." Gray glanced at the other Fairy Tail members who are just sitting in groups and talking about who knows what.

"Ne Lucy, do you have enough money to pay for your rent this month?" Gray asked the blonde-haired mage sitting across him.

"Yes! Just enough for 2 months." Lucy smiled.

While they were talking, they didn't notice a blue-haired mage hiding and peeking at them in the corner.

'_Gray-sama… Juvia has missed you so much'_

_She can't see the way your eyes__  
__Light up when you smile__  
__She'll never notice how you stop and stare__  
__Whenever she walks by__  
__And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her__  
__But you are everything to me_

The group began laughing at Natsu's antics on trying to get Elfman to fight with him. Juvia began walking towards Team Natsu's table while looking at Gray.

_And I just wanna show you__  
__She don't even know you__  
__She's never gonna love you like I want to__  
__And you just see right through me but if you only knew me__  
__We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable__  
__Instead I'm just invisible_

Juvia took the seat beside the ice mage. Gray didn't notice her at first since he was laughing at Natsu's crazy antics, until a soft voice spoke behind him.

"Was Gray-sama's mission fine?" Juvia asked, trying not to faint from seeing Gray shirtless.

"It was okay, Lucy did most of the talking with the client" he answered back.

'_Lucy again…'_

_There's a fire inside of you__  
__That can't help but shine through__  
__She's never gonna see the light__  
__No matter what you do__  
__And all I think about is how to make you think of me__  
__And everything that we could be_

_And I just wanna show you__  
__She don't even know you__  
__She's never gonna love you like I want to__  
__And you just see right through me but if you only knew me__  
__We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable__  
__Instead I'm just invisible_

Juvia bit her lip. She really like Gray and she hope that maybe, just maybe, there's a chance that he also like her.

_Like shadows in a faded light__  
__Oh we're invisible__  
__I just wanna open your eyes__  
__And make you realize_

"Gray-sama" she tried to get the attention of the ice mage.

"Gray-sama" she tried again while tapping his shoulder. Gray turned around, wanting to ask if there is something wrong.

"Can Juvia and Gray-sama go outside and talk in private?" she asked, hoping for a yes for an answer.

"Uhmm…Okay, sure."

Gray followed Juvia outside the guild.

"Hey, did Juvia and Gray just walk outside the guild together?" Levy asked while holding the book she was reading.

"Really?!" Mirajane exclaimed. "Is she gonna do what I think she's gonna do?"

"What? What? What is she gonna do Happy?" Natsu asked the exceed floating beside him.

"Maybe they're going to have a battle" Happy replied.

"I wanna join them!" Natsu was about to run outside when Erza stopped him.

"Don't. Disturb. Them." she glared at him.

"A-Aye" Natsu cowardly answered.

_I just wanna show you__  
__She don't even know you__  
__Baby let me love you let me want you__  
__You just see right through me__  
__But if you only knew me__  
__We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable__  
__Instead I'm just invisible__She can't see the way your eyes__  
__Light up when you smile_

After Erza threatened Natsu, the door opened to reveal a blushing Gray and also a blushing but smiling Juvia holding hands.

The situation wasn't that hard to read. The boys grabbed Gray and began drinking like crazy and congratulating him, while the girls cornered Juvia to ask what happened.

"I told Gray my feeling and he also told me about his. Everything felt like a dream come true" she told them while blushing.

'_Heh. She's not using –sama anymore.' _The girls squealed.

The day ended great. A new couple has been formed, but some of the guild members began wondering when will a certain fire dragon slayer confess to a certain celestial mage. They could only wait.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you guys like it! Sorry if I made grammar mistakes and wrong spellings…

Don't forget to review, k? Arigatou Minna-san!

Love Lots,

**Daydreamer-chan**


End file.
